1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a two-piece header for a heat exchanger and a heat exchanger incorporating two-piece headers.
2. Background Art
Heat exchangers frequently have two headers to facilitate the movement of fluid through passageways. The headers may be manufactured using numerous methods such as extrusion, roll forming a single piece of metal, or forming two separate pieces of metal and joining the pieces together in a subsequent operation. While the two-piece design has significant advantages over extrusion and roll-forming two separate pieces, the two-piece design lacks strength and durability. Accordingly, a need exists to develop a stronger and more durable leak-resistant two-piece header and a heat exchanger incorporating the same.
The present invention discloses a header for a heat exchanger. The header has an outer elongate member with a longitudinal, curved section. The outer elongate member has a plurality of ferrules projecting inwardly. The header also has an inner elongate member adapted to mate with the outer elongate member. The inner elongate member has longitudinal first and second ends and a plurality of teeth proximate at least one of the first and second ends. The teeth at least partially cooperate with the ferrules when the outer elongate member engages the inner elongate member to provide additional strength, ease of manufacture and assembly, and relative immunity from fluid leaks during high pressure fluid flow.
The present invention also discloses a heat exchanger having first and second two-piece headers. The headers have an outer elongate member with a longitudinal, curved section. The outer elongate member has a plurality of ferrules projecting inwardly. The headers also have an inner elongate member adapted to mate with the outer elongate member. The inner elongate member has longitudinal first and second ends and a plurality of teeth proximate at least one of the first and second ends. The teeth at least partially cooperate with the ferrules when the outer elongate member engages the inner elongate member. The heat exchanger also includes a plurality of tubes that extend between respective ferrules in the headers to provide a path for fluid to travel from one header to the other header and a plurality of fins bonded to at least some of the tubes to increase the heat exchange capability of the heat exchanger.
The above object and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.